Place to Fall
by KimandRon4EverandAlways
Summary: "Your my Place to fall Freddie Benson" she said. "If you fall I will be there to catch you no matter what" I said POST iLOVE YOU! Freddie finds Sam singing on the balcony. Seddie! I don't OWN iCarly


Not many people no this about me but I write songs. It's what you say my dirty little secret. I finished writing my newest song (which surprise it's about a certain nub). I was out on the balcony where Freddie and I had our first kiss. It's been my go to place when I'm upset and want to write a song.

See Freddie and I broke up tonight. And it hurts so much. Why did I even suggest it in the first place? I sighed. And pulled out the guitar. And began to sing...

_**Sometimes I feel so alone  
Sometimes I can't stand the dark  
Sometimes I just wanna hold  
Someone who really knows my heart**_

Sometimes there's tears behind my smile and

I get lonely in a crowd  
Feels like I'm stuck under a cloud  
And I need somewhere safe  
To hide away from it all  
Sometimes I just need a place to fall 

Freddie's Pov:

I was so down I didn't want to go home after Sam and I went our separate ways. I loved her no not Loved but I love her. Why did we have to walk down when Carly was saying that stuff then we would still be together right now. But I can't change what just happened. I walked down the hall to go to my secret place the balcony where Sam and I shared our first kiss. I will sometimes go out here everyone in awhile and think about things. I did it when Sam kissed me that night at school. It was just so overwhelming to realize the person you despised for like ever you actually like her.

I continued walking. I stopped suddenly hearing music being played. Who Is out on the Balcony? No one goes out there it was Sam and I's place. Then it donned on me. Sam.

I walked closer and hid by the side of the window so she couldn't hear or see me.

_**That's when I run to you  
You're the one that I call home  
You're the only one who sees the broken part of me  
You're the only one who knows that **_

My eyes widened I had no idea Sam could write songs let alone SING! And I was her boyfriend! It so strange to me. I then think about the lyrics. There about someone. Perhaps me...Its true I'm the one who she comes to when she's sad and upset...

_**I get lonely in a crowd  
Feels like I'm stuck under a cloud  
And I need somewhere safe  
To hide away from it all  
Sometimes I just need a place to fall**_

To fall  
Sometimes there's tears behind my smile and 

_**I get lonely in a crowd  
Feels like I'm stuck under a cloud  
And I need somewhere safe  
To hide away from it all  
Sometimes I just need a place to fall**_

_**To Fall...**_

She stopped playing. That's when I appeared in the window stepping onto the balcony to her surprise. "Freddie!" she say's shocked.

Sam's Pov

I can't believe this! Freddie just heard my son great now my secrets out. "What are you doing out here?" he asked me. "Just thinking" "Funny me too" He said with a smile sitting on the edge where I sat when we kissed for the first time.

Awkward silence. "Sam..." "hmm" "That was a beautiful song. I didn't know you could write songs! Or even Sing for that matter" He explained. "Oh well it was kind of my dirty little secret from everyone you know...we all had one.." "Oh I know" I looked at him shocked. "So dork you found out mine what's your?" "You already know" He said I gave him a questional look. "Really this is news to me. What was it?" he sighed.

And looked down at his feet instead of at me. "It was...that I loved you"

"Oh" I said softly.

Freddie's POV:

"It was that I Loved you" "Oh" I heard her say softly. It was true It was my secret I cared about her longer then anyone knew.

It was quiet again. Why does it have to be so quiet? Is it going to be like this

every time we are together now? I looked up at her. "Sam...Freddie" We said at the exact same time. We laughed. "You go first" I said. "Nah mine's not that important you go" "Okay I'll go..." I paused. "I don't want to break up!" Sam then shouted. "What?" "Freddie I don't want to break up...I love you don't you love me?" "Yah I do but..." "But nothing let's forget about what Carly said...she wasn't talking to us" I smiled happily. "What did Carly say?" I asked with a smirk. She laughed and then leaned in and kissed me.

After we kissed for a few second's...we pulled apart. "Your my place to fall Freddie Benson" I smiled. "If you fall I will be there to catch you no matter what" she smiled. "I love you" "I love you too" we kissed.

We may have broken up, but one things for sure I'm never letting her go again.

THE END!


End file.
